ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dbz: The Journey Continues
Dbz : The New Saiyan All Dbz and DbGt characters are a creating of Akira Toriyama. This a fanmade non-profit story with the intention to entertain. Created by Jonathan Cordova INTRO "Come on we don't have much time." "Where are we going Bardock" ."Im getting you out of this filthy planet". "How can you say that, this is our home". "No its not Gena." "This is a torture zone where Frieza makes puppets out of the us Saiyan race." "We have to destroy him, I have to save you, you and my child". "Bardock, where's Raditz and Kakarot?." "They're safe, we must hurry, get in the spacepod." The spacepod's door flew open. "Where am I going?." "The spacepod is heading to Planet Poz." "It's a good planet not yet conquered by us Saiyins". "Go now, I must kill Frieza and avenge the saiyin race, and change the future." "Bardock come with me". "I can't" replied Bardock to Gena. "I love you". The spacepods door closed and launched out to the destined planet. As the spacepods leaving Planet Vegeta Gena see's her fellow saiyins out in space. In front of the army stood her husband Bardock. "Bardock?" Gena asked confused. Frieza and his henchmen stood opposite to Bardock and the Saiyins. "Bardock?" Gena asked again. Tears started to come down her face. All of the sudden Frieza creats a huge death ball from his finger. Gena sees how Frieza unheartently launches the massive creation to the saiyins. Bardock and his companions without hope are whimped without salvation. Gena sees how Planet Vegeta ,alongside her husband Bardock, gets demolished by the death ball. "Bardock!!!!!." Chapter 1 "Kame...hame...haaaaa!!!" The strong attack rushed in direction to a destined place. "Big bang attack!!!" The attack came from the opposite direction. The two attacks collided with each other creating a spectacular result of lighting. "Alright you two enough of training, its time for you guys to relax for once in your life." said Bulma carrying a dozen of sandwiches in a casserole. "Bulma is right. Why do saiyins always think about training and getting stronger all the time". Chi chi questioned that on both Goku and Vegeta. "I almost had you Kakarot.""Next time you wont be saved by lunch time." "Sure thing Vegeta next time I wont go easy." "Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and everybody else come on lets eat" called out Goku to his friends and family. Its been almost 3 years since the arrival of Bills, the God of Destruction. Since that day the Z fighters have vowed to become stronger before Bills arrived again. Especially Goku and Vegeta. Uub came outside carrying Pan in his shoulder. "Grandpa!!" Pan getting off Uub shoulder went running towards Goku. "Come on Pan lets eat" said Goku to Pan. Everybody sat at the table and started to munch in the banquet Bulma had done for everyone. Ding ding ding. "Ok everyone. Lets all head to the entertainment side to see the amazing entertainment I have for everyone" said Bulma showing a little cockiness in her tone. Nobody in the table moved. "Guys..". "Goku can you feel the ki?"asked Krillin. "Yes" Goku replied. "Theres two of them" added Gohan. All of a sudden the day shifted for everyone in the cookout. "One is Tarble." "But the other I do not know." Said Vegeta. "Their going to land near here, we should go check it out" said Gohan. The Z fighters stood up their chairs and went to their destination. The ladies along side Master Roshi and Pan stayed behind. The Z fighters arrived at the destination. Nevertheless the two spacepods came clasing down creating huge craters in the earth. The doors opened slowly. Two shadowy figures came out the two pods. Out came Tarble a little taller and without a tail. "Hey guys" said a friendly Tarble to the rest of the attented. "Tarble!, tell me who's your friend." "Ahh yes! Burok come right out". Burok came out and faced the Z fighters. Burok showed the same facial characteristics as Goku. His hair a little long but ressembeld hairstlyes as those of a Saiyin. Burok as he examined everyone he saw Goku. He stared at Goku, smiled and walked towards him. Burok, with tears coming down his face, opened his arms and gave Goku a hug. Chapter 2 Not only shocked by the strangers phy sical appearance, the z fighters saw that this Burok, was no stranger to saiyin appetite. Tarble in the other hand ate casually the food he was offered. "Burok arrived to me 4 days ago"he told everybody. "I could tell he was a saiyin by his physical appearance and his enormous ki." "He arrived to my planet with kindness and respect, my wife, the inhabitants, and myself acted with the same respect." Tarble was going to continue but Burok cut him and asked if he could continue. "I went to seek for earth from my home planet, Planet Poz". "I remember that planet." Vegeta said. "Im surprised it wasent conquered by us". " Planet Poz is one of the few remainding planets that weren't colonized. " "I lived there for many years with my mother, her name was Gena." "Wait!!" Vegeta interrupted. "Gena's your mother... so then your..." "Yes. It might sound crazy , but not all saiyins were destroyed in the destruction of Planet Vegeta. " "My mom, with the help of my father Bardock, escaped Planet Vegeta." "She carried me in wound when she fled the Planet." "Bardock!!" Vegeta said with a surprised tone in his respond. "Why are you so surprised Vegeta?." Goku asked. "Can't you see Kakarot, this young saiyin.... hes.... your..." "Vegeta!!" Tarble interrupted. Burok continued, "Yes my father was Bardock, a low- class saiyin who rebelled against Frieza. "Kakarot. This sounds wierd amd strange. Bardock was also your father." " Im your brother." "We're family." Everybody's face turned to surprise with the strangers words. Goku look very precautious to the one who called himself his brother. "My name is not Kakarot, its Goku" Goku responded. Goku stood up and went outside. Everyone including Burok and Tarble followed behind. "Alright" said Goku stretching. "Dad what are you doing?" asked Gohan. "Come on Burok, lets see your fighting skills" he said reffering to Burok. Burok looked decided and without hesitation prepared to fight. Goku continued stretching , " You know last time a saiyin came to earth and said he was my brother he wanted to destroy Earth and he kidnapped my son." Burok showed consideration when Goku told him this things. " Your talking about Raditz, our older brother. " "You sure do look like me" Goku said to Burok. Goku stopped stretching and was prepared to see the power of his opponent. Vegeta identifying Burok realized that he didnt have a tail. Neither did Tarble. "Tarble" Vegeta reffered to Tarble. "Tell me what happened to your tail" "I cut it off". "It was creating problems in my planet." "Why dosent Burok have his, isnt he a full born Saiyin." " When he arrived at my planet, he didnt have it". "I asked Burok what had happened with it, but he told me he was never born with one." "What!!" Vegeta responded in shock. "Are you ready!!" Goku said to Burok. Burok with a smile in his face nodded a yes. Goku flashed in direction of Burok. Burok did the same and clashed with Goku. Both men dodged and punch, blocked and kicked , and vise-versa. Burok did not show any sign of mistake in everthing he did. "Alright." Burok said stopping. "I agree" replied Goku. Goku then turned into a Super Saiyin. "Good" Burok replied. Then he too turned his hair blonde and his eyes green. Chapter 3 Everyone was in shock. They would never have guessed that this stranger could also turn into a Super Saiyin without any problem. "I cant believe it!!" Krillin said in shock. "Go Grandpa!!" said Pan rooting for her grandpa. "Wow" Goku said surprised. "You can turn into a super saiyin." "Yes." Burok replied. "Im a saiyin, well the few pure hearted." The match continued without any decrease of intensity. The men did not show any signs of mistake. Punch-punch-kick-dodge-miss-block. The same sequence ocurred over and over in the fight. "Man this guy is not holding back" said Goku in his mind. "Wow I can't believe my brother is this strong" tought Burok in the other hand. "Alright!!" Goku screamed to Burok. "Enough of warming up lets use our full power." "I agree" Burok told Goku. And so both men began to charge to full power. Without any hesitation Goku transformed to a Super Saiyin 3. "Ok now im ready to play." "Come on Goku thats cheating!!" screamed Uub to Goku. "Kakarot!! Fight fair. We dont want this fight to end that quickly" said Vegeta. "Go Grandpa!!"screamed Pan. Every spectator watching the fight knew that nothing and no one is stronger than Goku Super Saiyin 3. Well at least Vegeta he equaled Goku. "Do you want me to go back to Super Saiyin 2?" asked Goku to Burok.Goku was showing the same mistake he did when fighting Bills for the first time. Burok smiling did not say a word. He looked at Goku and then to Tarble. Tarble nodded a yes and Burok looked back at Goku. Goku waiting for an answer stood there. "How many Super Saiyin 3's are there Goku?" Burok asked. "Just me and Vegeta... why answered a confused Goku. Burok without saying any words transformed to a similar image of one as Goku. Long blond hair, no eyebrows, green eyes, and an immense amount of power. Chapter 4 " What!! " Vegeta screamed in disbelief. He was shocked, everyone was in shock. Nobody could believe it, another saiyin, another Super Saiyin 3. This was unbelievable. "I'm ready too" Burok told Goku. Goku did not say a word. He looked at Burok with a poker face. The two Super Saiyans 3s' rushed towards each other. The fight was so fast so extreme that nearly nobody could see the action happening. Speed vs. Speed ,Strength vs. Strength , Concentration vs. Concentration. Both warriors equally matched, equally balanced. No one could predict the outcome of the match now. "No." Vegeta tought to himself. "I have finally equalised Kakarot's power only to see another bring me down, no!! its not fair all my training, all my sweat, all my blood for this!!." Not holding back Vegeta was eager to show the stranger which Super Saiyin 3 was the strongest". " "Hey you two!!" Vegeta screamed to the two fighters. Both Goku and Burok stopped and looked at Vegeta. "I think its unfair for us to fight without Vegeta". Burok said to Goku. Goku struggling to say yes, agreed. "Hey Vegeta please join us" Burok told Vegeta. Vegeta turned Super Saiyin, Super Saiyin 2 , and finally Super Saiyin 3. He joined the other fighters in the air. The 3 men showed a face that every Saiyin had, a fighters face. You could feel the electricty the fight was creating. The 3 men acknowledged each other. And then the fight began. Vegeta against Goku, Goku against Burok, Burok against Vegeta. The 3 men not showing any sign of slowness attacked in this triple threat. Vegeta getting the upper hand. Goku getting the upper hand. Burok getting the upper hand. Now the outcome of the match was 1 out of 3, nobody could predict the result of the fight. Equal strength from all 3 fighters. "Enough!!!!"a voice shouted from the shadows. "Its seems we arrived at a wrong moment I suppose" said another voice in the shadows as well. "It seems Vegeta and Goku are preparing for my arrival" said the first voice. The two shadows stepped out of the darkness and revealed their faces. Its was no other that old friends Bills and Whis. Bills looked at the 3 fighters but directly stared at Burko. Vegeta and Goku stopped fighting and lowered themselves to greet Bills and Whis. Burko not knowing what to do did the same. Burko landed at the floor and went with Goku and Vegeta. He stared at Bills. "I've seen him before" he thought to himself. "In a dream." Chapter 5 Bills and Whis' s arrival wasn't a surprise to everyone. They knew they were going to come back after a period of years. All the people went to greet Bills. Majin Buu gave Bills and Whis the pudding, without being stingy this time,Bulma had promised in their next arrival. Bills and Whis's eyes sparkled by the fantastic taste of such a dessert. "Now tell me Goku have you gotten stronger." Bills asked eating the pudding. With a big smile in his face Goku just stayed quiet. " Looks like the family has gotten bigger" Whis acknowledged. "Oh yes" Bulma replied. "Let me introduce them." "This is Pan, daughter of Gohan and Videl." Pan moved her arm like a soldier and then waved at Bills. Bills and Whis waved back. "Right here" said Bulma grabbing Tarble by the shoulders."Is Tarble." "Good to meet you both" Tarble said to both Bills and Whis. "You look very similar to Vegeta are you his relative?"asked Whis. "Yes, im his younger brother." Bills looked at Vegeta and then back at Tarble. "I colud see the resemblance. " "Over there" Bulma continued, "is Uub. "He was trained none other than Goku himself." Bills stared at Uub but quickly switched his gace to Burko. "Now tell me, whos that boy behind you Goku" Bills asked finishing his pudding. Goku moved to the side and introduced Burko to Bills. "His name is Burko. He's my brother and he's as strong at me. " Bills eyes whitened and stared at Burko. Burko questioned the fact that Goku acknowledged that he was his brother. Burko stepped forward and reached for a handshake. Both Bills and Whis gave one to him. "As strong as you Goku?." Bills asked. "Maybe both of you as Super Saiyin God's could beat me together hahaha" said Bills not believing a single word he said. "It looks like Vegeta is equal to Goku as well" Whis acknowledged. "Maybe the 3 of them together could beat me hahahaha" said Bills laughing bigger this time. Burko stared straight at Bills eyes. He has seen him in one of his dreams but he just couldn't remember which one. "One big happy family." Whis exclaimed. "Indeed" Bills agreed. Bills arrival was a friendly one. Now that no threat and new friends have arrived on Earth. Suddenly Burko felt an enormous ki and saw in Bills ears that he had felt it too. "May I join you" a deep voice said from behind. Bills quickly turned around and faced the direction the voice came from. Whis did the same. Burok turned too and saw a creature. The creature had yellow all over its body, red in its shin and forearm, black in its shoulders and chest with a black star. His head had red on top and the face was purple with yellow eyes. Everybody turned around and saw what Burko, Bills, and Whis saw. Nobody could feel the creature's ki, but Burko,Bills,and Whis could. The party suddenly turned sour. "Hello Bills" the creature said sarcastically . "Vitiosis" responded Bills blankly. Chapter 6 The turning of events was occuring so quickly. This day was just changing so quickly. Tarble and Burko arrived, Bills arrived, and now another stranger arrives. The events were happening very so quickly. Bills stared at this stranger not showing emotion in his face. "I can't feel his ki" Goku said to break the silence. "He's also a God." continued Goku with excitement. "This creature a God" Burko tought to himself. "But I could feel his ki." Burko was so confused. Nobody could feel his ki, but he could how's that possible. "I see you play with humans now Bills" Vitiosis said to Bills. "The almighty Lord Bills interacting with such a pest of civilization. " Bills teeth clinched together. "Hahaha, I see there fighters in this family" Continued Vitiosis getting a container with pudding. " 7 saiyans, my my im impressed." " I tought Freeza destroyed everyone of you little monkeys when I ordered him to destroy your useless planet." Burko and Vegeta's face suddenly turned pale. The tyraant Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta by order of this creature. Vegeta couldn't believe it. "Now I know the true meaning of Freeza's actions, we allied with him but we worked for this monster" he taught to himself. "But let me introduce myself now that Bills wont do it" Vitiosis continued. "My name is Vitiosis, and I am the King of the Dead." "Unfortunately I am no God, but I do am as powerful as one.""When people die their energy is transferred to me, at this very moment my energy continues to grows more and more." "My ki cannot be read by everyone, only Gods themselves can know when I arrive." "So your saying all ones who die, their energy is given to you" Goku interrupted. "Exactly" Vitiosis responded with a smirk in his face. So all those villians they have fought in the period of time were to many to count. Goku started counting with his fingers. " From androids to namekians to saiyins and even more. " "Thd energy of Freeza, Cooler, Cell, and yes even Majin Buu are inside me." "Why are here?" asked Burko with confidence. "Im here for power!" Vitiosis screamed. Bills couldn't take it anymore. He had heard enough of words from a non-god. "Shut up!!" Bills rushed to Vitiosis and started to punch and kick. Whis just looked in desperation. Bills was using 30% of power , the same percent he used against Super Saiyin God Goku. Vitiosis was not even breaking a sweat. Bills went for a punch to the face but was received by knee shot to the stomach by Vitiosis. Everybody looked in surprise that the God of Destruction was being beat. "Come on Bills" Vitiosis said to Bills. "Fight with all you power". Vitiosis looked down at everybody looking at the fight. "Why not let everyone enjoy the fun as well!" Vitiosis screamed. Vitiosis raised his hand and out came a sphere in the color of purple. He launched the sphere to the ground but luckily it did not clash with the earth. The sphere went through the ground. "Rise!!!" Vitiosis screamed. All of the sudden after Vitiosis words, silhouettes came out of the ground. The silhouettes then changed to a form. They're familiar faces, familiar villians. Their skin pale with light green, their eyes black with their pupils yellow. Everybody stood in shock as they saw the creations Vitiosis had made. Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Cell,Cooler, Turles, Lord Slug, Broly, Android 13, Bojack, Majin Buu. To the surprise of Vegeta, he saw once again his father King Vegeta. Burok stood there in shock unable to move. He couldn't believe it. Alongside King Vegeta stood his father Bardock. Alongside Bardock, his mother. "Now the fun begins. Kill them all!!!" screamed Vitiosis. Chapter 7 "Krillin get everyone out of here" Goku ordered to Krillin. Krillin alonside Yamcha rushed everyone inside Capsule Corp. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks , Goten, Tarble, and Uub stood in line ready to fight. Burko was confused his emotions were clashing with each other. The creations attacked the fighters. Burko had no choice but to fight. Goku went against Frieza and Cell. Uub against Majin Buu. Gohan against Broly and Cooler. Tarble against Turles. Goten and Trunks against Raditz and Nappa. Vegeta facing his father and Android 13. Bojack fighting against Tien. Burok, having nightmare, was fighting against both his parents. Picoolo arriaving at the scene quickly faced Lord Slug. Whis accompanied Bills and fought against Vitiosis. The might of the two gods was incredible not letting Vitiosis make a move to take the upper hand. Bills fighting with all his might and Whis fighting with just 20% were beating the villian Vitiosis. Vitiosis in anger unleashed a strong energy wave. Both Bills and Whis did not receive any damage. "I see you both are very strong" Vitiosis admired in both Bills and Whis. " It's an honor to kill two Gods in one fight." Vitiosis flew towards Bills and Whis and took the upper hand. Bills spit saliva when Vitiosis punch landed in his face. Vitiosis kick landed right in Whis sromach. "Come Gods show me your might." Burok blocked but did not fight back. He was fighting his parents he couldn't just do that its disrespectful. "Mom, Dad its your youngest son Burko." Burko's words weren't useful and the creatures kept attacking. "You have to fight back!" screamed Tarble to Burok. "They're not your parents, just a pathetic mirror image of them." Tarble was holding good against Turles. Having turned to a Super Saiyin he had taken the advantage. Burok still unsure did not listen to Tarble's instructions. No offense was shown by Burko. Goku and Vegeta were showing all the training they had done. Goku only Super Saiyin 2 was showing positivd results. As did Vegeta not even caring he was fighting a clone of his father. The rest of the fighters were struggling but managed to not fall that easily to their opponents. Vitiosis acknowledged that his creations were falling to the fighters. "Enough!!!" Vitiosis scream in the air. "I'll show you all the power of the King of the Dead!!. The creatures disappeared and joined Vitiosis. Vitiosis blasted a beam through his hand which landed on Whis. Bills angry attacked Vitiosis but with two punches he was knocked out. Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyin 3 and flew towards Vitiosis. Without any sucess the two strongest fighters on earth fell to the ground. Vitiosis seemed immortal, every who fought him went done trying. Uub, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Tien, Picoolo, Tarble everybody but Burko, confronted Vitiosis. He was to scared to try. He couldn't move he was petrified. "This feeling again" Burko tought to himself. He felt this feeling when his mom was in danger."I didn't save her.""She died because I was weak." Tears started falling down his face."Hmmph, Saiyins do have feelings" Vitiosis told said to Burko. "Pathetic."Vitiosis in seconds arrived where Burko was and landed a chop on the back of Burko's neck. Burko fell to the ground. Every fighter was on the floor no one to stop the villian Vitiosis. Chapter 8 "Son wake up" a voice in the distance said. Burko woke up and he saw the person he loved more, his mom Gena. "Mom?" Burko questioned. "Wake up and fight son you way stronger than that." "I can't mom im weak." Burko kept looking at his mom happy that he was talking to her again. "Is that what you of yourself?" A voice behind Gena said. " I can't believe you think of yourself like that your a saiyin." The voice came into presence and it was Bardock."Dad?" Burko questioned once more. Was he dead."Am I dead?"Burko asked. Ignoring his question Gina kissed Burko in his forehead. "Fight Burko, fight and win." "Listen to your mom son." " Don't be like me son." "I tried to change everything but it was to late." "Fight Burko, fight and win" Gina repeated. Gena and Bardock started to fade away. "Mom, Dad!!" Burko screamed desperately. "Unleash your fury son" Bardock said. " We love you, tell Goku hi for us" were the last words Gina said, and then they both vanished. "Come on Burko, wake up" Tarble shaked Burko on the floor. Burko's eyes started to open very slowly. "Tarble?" Burko saw that his bestfriend was watching something in the air. Burko looked up and saw that Vegeta, Whis, Bills, and Goku were fighting with Vitiosis. "You should be up there you know" Tarble said looking at the fight. Burko looked up and stood up. With his parents words and also Tarble, Burko was dedtined to not hold back. To not be a whimp like in the pass. Burko turned Super Saiyin 3 and joined the fight. Goku, Vegeta, Bills , and Whis were all exhausted and couldn't continue to fight. The only one that was left figthing was Burko. "I must say, your really strong" said Burko, catching his breath to Vitiosis. Vitiosis just smiled and continued the fight. Burko was not having positive results. Vitiosis was so fast and powerful that every punch he landed it,made damage. Burko fought with all he got, but showed that his everything was nothing against Vitiosis. Vitiosis again with his speed landed a chop on the back of the neck of Burko. Burko fell to the floor, but this time he was not knocked out. He struggled to stand but he managed to. "I won't let you kill anymore" Burko said confidently." "Hahaha" are all Sayians as stupid as you" Vitiosis said sarcastically. "I am invincible!!" he screamed. "Can't you people realize that its impossible to defeat me!!" "Now, to see someone die!!". At that moment Pan came running out of the house. "Granpa!!" she screamed seeing Goku unconscious on the floor. "Perfect" Vitiosis said looking at Pan. He launched a small death ball to the little child. Pan in fear did not move. Burko eyes wided seeing that the ball was going to hit Pan. "Nooo!" Burko screamed running as fast as he could towards Pan. He was to late. The ball had reached its destination. Chapter 9 Vitiosis face smiled in triumph. Watching someone die was his most delicious joy. Burko leaned and looked at the victim. Pan leaned too showing watery eyes. Burko too showed the same. Before the ball impacted on Pan a heroic move was made by Tarble. Having no choice he blocked the attack with all his body. Tarble's heroic move saved Pan's life. "Thank-you mister"said Pan to Tarble with graditute. "Your a hero" Burko said. "Hahaha, it hurts being the hero" responded Tarble. Tears started yo come down Burko's. Everybody had come out of the house and watched Burko and Tarble. Pan went running to her mother. The other were all standing up and realized what had happened. Vegeta saw his brother on the floor. He's anger filled but he couldn't fight anymore. Bills and Whis looked at Vitiosis with anger and a sense of defeat. "Not even a Super Saiyan God can be our salvation" Bills acknowledged. He was true Super Saiyin God form with his time limit would not defeat Vitiosis. There was hope, defeat was destined to occur. "Fight Burko" Tarble said to Burko. "I know what I saw that day, let it out and defeat that monster." Burko looked at Tarble without saying any words. "Tell my wife that I love her" Tarble said and slowly stopped breathing. "Tarble!!" Burko screamed. "Tarble! !!!!" Burko looked at Vitiosis with anger and then looked at everyone's face. He knew more death's will come if he didn't do anthing. He looked back at Vitiosis with fire in his eyes. "Look at the poor Saiyan crying for his losted friend!!" Vitiosis screamed. "Don't worry your friends energy is inside me hahaha." "You should not exist" Burko answered with anger. "You should not exist!!!" releasing a huge energy wave. Images started to flash through Burko's memory. His young mother teaching him how to properly stand in a fight. Playing with the people of Planet Poz in his young years. The times he woke crying because of his nightmares. The fight he had Tant. His mothers watery eyes before the moment of her death. His training. His first time as Super Saiyin, Super Saiyin 2, and finally Super Saiyin 3. His meeting with Tarble and their friendship. Tarble's dying face. His meeting with his parents. The faces of everyone watching Vitiosis. Suddenly the faces of all the saiyins came to Burko' s eyes. Together in Burko's mind Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Tarble, and even both Bardock and Gena stood in line with Burko. "I'll destroy you!!" Burko screamed. His energy rose quickly, his hair went back to his normal Super Saiyin form. His whole body was shining. Yellow aura sorrounded his body. His eyes turned yellow. The glow of himself was very shiny. Burko looked at Vitiosis. "I'll make you pay!!". Burko attacked Vitiosis. The attack was so fast that Vitiosis did not have time to block. Burko's punch landed on Vitiosis face. " Impossible!!" Vitiosis screamed. Burok rushed again without stopping. Chapter 10 Everyone stood silent in astonishment. Even Goku was amazed thsat his younger brother had that much power inside him. Vegeta for the first time did not nag about the fact he wasn't the strongest Saiyan. He admired Burok, so much power, so much love towards his brother Tarble. "Could he be?" Vegeta asked himself. "All this time I believed the Legendary Saiyan was Kakarot but Burok... he truly is Kakarot brother, so much courage so much respect from him...he only figts if he needs to, not like Kakarot who fights for fun in ocassions." " Could the legend be true?" "Wow, Mr.Bills looks like this young man is stronger than both of us" said Whis to Bills. Bills not taking one eye from the fight stayed quiet. "Perhaps his the one in my dream" Bills tought to himself. "Is the prophecy true?" "Goku." King Kai called from the other world. "King Kai??" Goku asked. "Yes Goku, I have to tell you something important to all you guys". "Go ahead King Kia". King Kia started. " There's a Saiyin legend that says that thru-out the Saiyan existence there would be a Saiyan born the most good of them all. It is said that this Saiyan is born of a pure-hearted mother." "So what your saying King Kai"Goku responded. " That Burko is that Saiyin. "It's a possibilty" King Kai responded. " I believed it was you but you hit your head as a baby." Goku look confused but agreed to what King Kai was saying. " It's true Kakarot" Vegeta responded. "The saying always gossiped of a so called "Destined Chile"." " I believed it was Broly, but now I don't have a clue Kakarot." " A pure-hearted warrior too peaceful to fight, too gentle to kill." Bills added still looking at Burko and Vitiosis fighting. "A pure- hearted warrior to exceed all Gods and all threats in all universes." " One to fight only when provoked, only when the choice was to fight" Bills finished. Whis looked at Bills. "Could he be?" he asked Bills. Bills not looking to Whis,just moved his ears and did not say a word. "Yes" Bills taught yo himself. Vitiosis and Burko were evenly matched. No one backed down. "I can't believe a peasent like you can give me a fight like this." Vitiosis was getting frustrated. The energy he was getting constantly wasn't enough to defeat Burko. " You don't deserve to live" Burko said to Vitiosis. Vitiosis with anger unleashed a small beam but Burko deflected it without any problem. Burko's energy rose faster every minute, even faster than Vitiosis. "No no no!!" Vitiosis screamed. He flew higher in the sky. "I'll destroy each and everyone of you" " I'll get your energy!!" Vitiosis created an huge orange ball similar to a spirit bomb. "From the energy of all evil who die, I will show you their power, die!!!" Vitiosis unleashed the ball without any warning. Burok stood there without showing fear. "You killed the Saiyins, you have defeated all who are here, you killed Turles." Burok was looking at the orange ball approach him. "You killed Tarble" he repeated. "This is for Tarble!!!" Burok opened his hand and unleashed a yellow glowing beam with his left hand. The beam clashed with ball but quickly overpowered it. Vitiosis looked in fear his effort were useless. The beam was already close to him. Vitiosis tried to block it with his hands but was unsuccessful. "Impossible!!" Vitiosis screamed. Vitiosis body was completely desintergraded. "He did it" Gohan screamed in triumph. "I cannot believe he's that strong" Picoolo acknowledged. Burko lowered himself and joined the others. He went to his normal form. "You are truly an amazing warrior" Bills told Burko. " You would make a god replacement for me." "Hey! I tought I was your replacement" Goku interrupted. Burko just smiled. "You know Burko" Goku said to Burko. "We do have the Dragon balls, we could revive Tarble." Burko's face illustrated the joy of the news. " Ummm..." Burko finally said. "Is their any food left , im so hungry." "Theres no doubt he's Goku's brother" Krillin said. Everybody started to laugh. 2 days later "Will I see you again?" asked Burko to Bills. "I would like to train with you sometime" Bills looked at Burko. "You can always come with us" Whis interrupted. Burko looked at Whis and just smiled. "Another day you guys should return, so we could train together." Bills and Whis without any words left. Burko smiled. "Burko, come one we're going to be late for the tournament." Burko quickly ran back to the house. .. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon